Dancing with the Stars (U.S. season 11)
]]Dancing with the Stars returned for an 11th season on September 20, 2010. The show started on Terue Ashida's 111th birthday. The cast was announced during the August 30 episode of Bachelor Pad during a live press conference that included a Q&A session with host Tom Bergeron and co-host Brooke Burke and the new cast. There are twelve celebrity cast members this season. The pairs were announced on September 1 (however, Bristol Palin and Mark Ballas were announced as being a couple the day before by way of a Good Morning America interview). Corky Ballas returned to the show for the first time since Season 7. This is the first season to feature no new professional dancers, as each of the 12 pros has appeared on at least one previous season. Edyta Śliwińska, the only pro to have appeared throughout the entire run of the series, did not return this season. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli, and Carrie Ann Inaba continue as the judges this season. Several changes were introduced this season including an "Acoustic Week," in which couples performed either the Rumba or the Argentine Tango, while the audience was brought closer to the dance floor, which was elevated and made circular, a "TV Theme Week" and a "Rock n' Roll Week", in which couples performed the Paso Doble or the Tango and danced in a Rock n' Roll marathon. Fan favorites from previous seasons also came back to judge the couples, who re-created their most memorable routines on the 200th episode; these guest judges were Hélio Castroneves, Kelly Osbourne, Emmitt Smith, Drew Lachey, Gilles Marini, and Mel B. Kristi Yamaguchi and Apolo Ohno also served as team captains for the team dances. Yamaguchi's team consisted of Rick & Cheryl, Kyle & Lacey and Bristol & Mark, while Brandy & Maksim, Jennifer & Derek and Kurt & Anna were on Ohno's team. Also scheduled was a week dubbed "Instant Choreography" in which the couples practiced their routines for a week and received the music for their Latin dances only 45 minutes before their live routines. Actress Jennifer Grey won the competition over actor Kyle Massey and Bristol Palin, making her partner Derek Hough the first professional to win the competition three times. Bristol Palin returned to the show to compete in the all-star season in fall 2012 and was voted out in the 5th week. They had the second lowest behind Kirstie Alley. Couples The 12 celebrities and professional dancers who competed were: Scoring Chart :Red numbers indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicates the highest score for each week. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that was the last to be called safe. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Averages This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30-points scale (the scores from Week 7 are not included). Category:Dancing with the Stars (U.S. TV series) Category:2010 television seasons Category:Ontario